


测试运营

by mortalfolk



Category: Detroit :become human
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk





	测试运营

　　测试阶段

　　型号：RK800

　　记录：试装新模块，兼容性待测试，目前运营良好。快感模块测试中。

　　匆匆在报告纸上记下几笔，安东尼抬头迫不及待想看自己最新作品的运营情况。RK800是将要投放到警局的警用仿生人，特意设计了一张漂亮又让人想亲近的脸，此刻立在安东尼面前背着手直视前方。

　　安东尼喜欢这张脸，不可否认，不然也不会特地调这个型号过来测试新功能。

　　“你叫康纳？”

　　“是的，先生。”

　　这是个没情趣的称呼，安东尼想着，随手在旁边的电脑上敲上几行代码让程序上线，顺便指使RK800改口：“叫主人。”

　　“好的，主人。”

　　现在快感模块已经开始跑了，安东尼喝了口咖啡，思考了一下这个功能的市场面向问题，还欣赏了一会RK800笔直的站姿，觉得既然要测试性爱功能就得亲近一点，毕竟等会是要做爱的，总不能一直喊RK800。

　　“过来这儿，康纳宝贝，把你的制服裤子脱了。”

　　RK800，或者叫康纳更好一点，对指令有些迷糊，只能按发出的先后顺序走到台子边然后乖乖地解开皮带。

　　警用仿生人没有阴茎，不过装上一个也很容易。安东尼想了想先给康纳装上了一个普通款阴茎又装了个“火热紧致款”阴道，觉得有点怪于是拆下来换成“情趣收缩款”肛门，哦这一个还自带润滑，挺方便。

　　“张开嘴，亲爱的。”

　　安东尼挑出一个口交用牙套，牢牢箍住因为恶趣味而特别安上的虎牙——他不想被咬到，当然。

　　仿生人不会因为牙套而口齿不清，它们的发声装置在喉部，做口型是为了满足人类某些“类人”的需要，就像其实仿生人根本不必有心脏但设计部那帮人还硬要加一个一样，一群抛不开界线的傻逼，只知道给别人增加工作量。

　　安东尼在心里碎碎念吐槽了几句，康纳就在旁边静静看着安东尼，手指不停扯着袖口。安东尼没有下达让他闭嘴的命令，所以他仍旧维持着张开嘴的样子，透明牙套让人很想插到那张嘴里去，一些调配好的营养液从嘴里溢出流进领口。

　　好吧，其实设计部那帮傻逼也不总是在帮倒忙，至少安东尼很喜欢口水这个设计，让康纳那张脸看起来更好操了。

　　设计部在把RK800送过来的时候做了一些小改装，其中包括舌头下面储存营养液充当口水的部件，好像还加了泪腺之类的东西，都是些警用仿生人没有而性爱仿生人必备的组件。

　　“宝贝儿坐到桌子上去，对就是这样，很好，然后摸摸你新安上去的那个组件。那个叫做阴茎。”

　　康纳照做了，摸阴茎的手法颇稚嫩，先拿手指戳了戳然后用指甲在上面刮了一下。

　　“不是这样的宝贝，握住它，然后上下滑动，告诉我那是什么感觉。”

　　他很听话，缓慢撸动时脸上是全然的新奇和无措，断断续续地吐出几个字：“很奇怪……我不知道这是什么感觉，主人，很奇怪……”

　　他抬头看着安东尼，棕色的眼睛写满懵懂：“我异常了吗，我……我坏掉了，主人。”

　　康纳是个好男孩，即使觉得很奇怪觉得自己要坏掉了也不敢停止动作违抗命令，安东尼能看出他撸动的节奏快了一些，不知是尝到了甜头还是其他的原因。

　　“你没有坏，甜心。剩下的交给我……”

　　作为开发性爱功能的主要负责人，安东尼的经验还挺丰富，自慰的手法也比康纳这个出厂没几天就被调过来测试新功能的雏儿好上太多。

　　挤了一瓶润滑剂在手上，安东尼顺着柱身摩擦，细致地拂过前端敏感的地方，抓着康纳的手和他一起感受这个生物组件的形状。

　　仿生人已经被莫名其妙的感觉全面侵袭，头上那个LED灯一直闪着黄色，但那并不重要不是吗？那个什么都不懂的小可爱因为牙套咬不住下唇，只是试图不让自己发出声音，总有点管不住的漏网之鱼，滑出来的几声就像是幼猫在心上抓挠一样。

　　操，操，操，RK800真是天生适合被做成性爱仿生人。

　　安东尼没安射精这个模块，这是测试完之后丢给设计部的工作，所以现在的康纳根本没有办法获得高潮，只要操作得当，这个可怜的小东西会一直被吊在最高点上。

　　自己不会欺负得太过，安东尼相信。

　　不过如果一直让仿生人保持在高潮状态会不会直接死机？安东尼有点跃跃欲试，还在给康纳撸的时候顺带想了一下射精模块的代码框架，当他回过神来，康纳已经在高潮的边缘徘徊着，因为过度快感刺激满脸都是泪水。

　　“泪水”也是调制好的营养液，康纳这一款是蓝莓味，安东尼凑上去舔舐着沾满泪水的眼睫毛，觉得应该换成苹果味。一脸湿漉漉的仿生人还是没有什么表情的样子，但泪痕让他看起来有点委屈，安东尼几乎都要心疼这个被好好欺负了一通的小可怜了。

　　但事情远远还没有完呢，还有好几个板块要测试。

　　“跪下。”

　　康纳跪在地上的样子很好看，制服因为动作绷出线条，刚刚被爱抚过的阴茎还翘着，安东尼没打算再给这个小玩意儿甜头。解开裤链，已经硬起来的性器跳在康纳脸上，安东尼握着它抽了康纳几个耳光——那是夸张的说法，安东尼只是用前液把他的脸弄得一团糟而已。

　　“张开嘴，含进去。”

　　安东尼刚才没有顺手编一个口交技术的程序，所以现在的康纳对如何做好这件事一无所知。但安东尼很喜欢也很享受亲自调教这个可爱的小东西，光是想想弄脏他漂亮的脸就让安东尼硬起来了。

　　“含深一点，不要让牙齿碰到……就是这样，你做得很对……”

　　“用舌头，舔舔它亲爱的……再深一点好吗？”

　　低沉的声音带着哄骗的意味，像甜蜜的恶魔，而面前的羔羊全然不知，还将恶魔错认为救世之神。

　　但当你低头看向那个跪着的机器，看他沾成一从一从的睫毛和红润的嘴，又不知道谁才是真正的恶魔。

　　设计部说留给他的小惊喜就是在康纳的嘴里内置了一个收缩装置，安东尼操进去就知道这个装置是拿性器官组件改的，不过效果不错。他揪着仿生人的头发往自己的阴茎上按，不会窒息不会反射性收缩喉头呕吐的机器让这个口活少了很多乐趣，但安东尼也不好抱怨什么。

　　康纳已经是仿生人能做到的最好了。

　　安东尼射了一部分在康纳口腔里，又把剩下的白色液体抹在康纳脸上，刚才抽出来太急，一些东西溅上了康纳的睫毛，淫荡又好看。

　　仿生人无法进食，所以嘴里的东西都要拿出来，安东尼用手指一寸一寸摸过口腔，细细把射进去的精液全部掏出来抹在康纳身下那个张合的小洞上。

　　那儿已经很湿了，自带的润滑让人想赞美科技，康纳并不知道安东尼在做些什么，但那个为性爱而生的洞已经空虚又饥渴，紧紧吮住手指不放。

　　“我做得好吗？”康纳问，还是那副无辜的表情，不知世事，全然懵懂，天真的放荡。

　　该死的，该死的，只有仿生人才会这么坦荡地问出这种问题，让人想把他弄得失去这种天真。

　　“你做得很好，康纳宝贝，你是最棒的……”安东尼的手指还在洞里进出，噗嗤噗嗤的水声能让人羞红了脸，但可惜这个房间里没有东西有羞耻心。

　　拍拍康纳的屁股，安东尼说话的口气像是用棒棒糖骗小孩的变态：“你知道这是什么吗宝贝？这是你淫荡的骚洞，专门给我操的骚洞，现在已经湿得要命了。我的康纳是个淫荡的小男孩，是我一个人的小婊子，对吗亲爱的？”

　　“是的，我属于你，主人。”

　　“哦天哪……甜心蜜糖亲爱的，我的baby boy……”

　　“你真是甜得无可救药了my dear doll……”

　　安东尼不应期很短，所以现在性器又变成了蓄势待发可以狠狠欺负康纳的样子，进入的过程非常顺畅，虽然安东尼的扩张完全没有认真也不碍事。

　　康纳安装的是专门开发的组件，设计部的新作，目前还没人试过滋味，安东尼今天还肩负着测试生物组件的重任：妈的操完还要写报告，烦。

　　不过那点烦躁在他彻彻底底被康纳吞进去时烟消云散，层层叠叠的褶皱把性器吮住，收缩这个功能让他爽得头皮发麻，加热这种心机的小设计在此时发挥了惊人的效果，安东尼几乎乐意死在康纳身上。

　　不过看着康纳现在的表情，他明白也许这不是那个生物组件的功劳。

　　康纳在被操进去时就陷入了宕机状态，快感太多让他头上的LED灯都变成危险的红色。刚刚被操过的嘴张着，无助地发出一些破碎的声音，仔细听才能听出是“help me”。康纳被快感弄怕了，一瞬间侵袭过来的异样感觉他完全承受不住，新装上的泪腺不停往外溢出液体，身上的功能好像瘫痪了大半，只能寄望于面前的这个人类，他的主人，他的第一权限者。

　　但人类是让他变成现在这个样子的罪魁祸首。

　　安东尼当然注意到了红圈，他用言语安抚着吓到了的仿生人，在耳边一句句讲着喑哑成气声的情话：“别怕，别怕，你不会有事的宝贝……”

　　“我不会伤害你……甜心，你不会坏的……”

　　康纳听见了，康纳相信了，闪烁的红圈变为黄色，他刚才在担心自己坏掉——多可爱。

　　安东尼轻轻吻上康纳的唇，这是从测试功能开始的第一个吻。康纳的口腔里是营养液和精液的味道，并不算太难吃，配上RK800的那张漂亮脸蛋甚至显得甜蜜起来。安东尼衔住康纳的舌吮吸，顺便摘下口交用牙套用指腹蹭那颗虎牙，留下一个浅浅的齿印。康纳不会接吻，被亲了只会楞楞地放松牙关任人入侵，又傻又乖，让安东尼突然有种操了未成年的负罪感。

　　不过康纳的确算得上未成年，这台仿生人出厂还没多久呢。

　　一吻结束，安东尼哄着哭得快要短路了的仿生人，有点奇怪为什么康纳这么爱哭，旋即想起来自己貌似把敏感度调太高了。

　　好吧，这是我的错，等会就把敏感度调成正常值。这样想着，安东尼让自己停滞的动作重新运行起来，刚才的温柔是给康纳的缓冲期，他可从没想过要放过康纳，即使已经意识到自己在敏感度上犯的小错误也不会放过。

　　康纳被突然变强的刺激弄得又开始哭，他哭起来的样子很好看，面无表情但眼泪一个劲往下掉，显得很委屈，让人想把全世界的糖果都堆在他面前，也让人想把糖一颗一颗塞进贪吃的小洞里，欺负得他哭都哭不出来。

　　在编写程序时安东尼就偏向让仿生人通过后面获得快感，男性客户毕竟还是主要要面向的市场，所以康纳现在得到的刺激比刚才可是大得多了。

 

　　仿生人的性爱组件并没有G点这个设计，但被调得过高的敏感度让每一处都变成G点。每在那个又紧又湿的洞里冲撞一次，安东尼都能听到康纳无助至极的呻吟，很小声地叫着“主人”。

　　他根本不会拒绝。  
　　即使过度快感让眼前满是危险的红色警告框，他也无法对安东尼说出一个不字。

　　  
　　“叫出来，叫出来宝贝，不要忍着……”

　　康纳接收到了这个指令，但并不理解，嘴开合着，叫出几个破碎的单词。

 

　　安东尼仍然在不断地进攻，阴茎一下一下把康纳钉在桌子上，发狠操起来时一言不发，让康纳只能听到压抑的喘息。他怕了，手指急急去抓安东尼的衣角，又发出那种好像幼猫撒娇的声音，哀哀的，让人想疼他也想操他。

　　安东尼射在康纳体内正好掐着时间，在死机的前一秒结束了这次测试。他看着被弄得一塌糊涂的康纳，看那张被液体搞得乱七八糟的脸，突然玩心大发。

　　“你知道你是什么吗，康纳宝贝？”

　　无力的康纳连摇头这个动作都做不出来，不过安东尼也没想要回答。

　　“我要你是什么你就是什么，亲爱的。”

　　“你是我的小婊子，小奴隶，应该关在笼子里的金丝雀。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　测试结束

　　型号：RK800 

　　记录：快感模块运营良好，敏感值需要进行微调，兼容性良好，试装组件无异常

 

　　

　　End.  
　　


End file.
